Glimpse to the past
by auraluna7
Summary: My latest sequel to 'How could you? , Unfaithful and Unwelcome...':Marriage life was not as sweet as Michiru expected, she would have to face a great challenge now...which? well you'll find out soon.
1. Chapter 1: Burned breakfast

Disclaimer: haruka and Michiru are not mine, so I cannot lidership all their fantastic fans... bu!

I didn it in a break of inspiration mixed with a weird talk I had with my girlfriend the idea to this fic came to me! So here's the next sequel to "How could you?". "Unfaithful" and "Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!" I hope you'll enjoy.

Master E: A kiss just for you.

Glimpse of the past

by auraluna7

Chapter 1: Burned Breakfast

(This story is set 4 months after the wedding, next to November I presume...)

The wind blew away the left foliage on the trees and make a howling sound, Michiru was sitting down next to the window in her room waiting for Haruka to come back; they have a date for lunch but Haruka was getting late...again. Michiru sighed and walk back to her vanity, she sat down in front of the mirror to brush her hair, she looked in the reflection to the watch on the night stand, it was half past one o' clock, she was now hungry and pissed...

"_Where are you?" _Twenty minutes later, while she was already in the kitchen eating a sandwich the phone rang.She pick up the phone slowly, thinking what she was going to tell Haruka... "Where the hell are you?"

"In Florence, good evening to you to Michi"

"Taz? Oh sorry dear I thought..."

"I was Haruka. It's ok, is she in trouble?"

"_So much" _"No of course not dear, how are you?"

"_Liar" _"Ok everything is fine, I just wanted to see how are things back at home, well I'm a little homesick"

"Everything is fine, how's school?"

"Hard, good hard I'm having a lot of fun, so where's my lovely sister Michi?"

"_God knows" _"At work"

"Ok then would you say hello for me when you see her?"

"Sure, call if you need anything ok? Anything"

"I will, I'll see you guys at Christmas"

"Ok Taz, be good"

"You too, and please don't kill her when she gets back"

Michiru smiled, was she so transparent? "I won't, take care Taz"

"I love you"

"Me too"

Michiru hanged off the phone and bite her sandwich a little less angry, it was good to know that Taz was adapting herself ok to the new school, on the other hand...where was Haruka?

Two hours later Michiru was already practicing, she had quit her job at the orshestra to persude a Solo's carrier that was going pretty good actually, she was suppose to play in an event later that same week. In fact she was already in contact with a record producer, her all life dream was apparently taking form. She was in the middle of a particular hard piece when the phone rang again.

Shi came into the room holding the cordless phone "Mrs. The master is on the phone"

"_Mrs. I still hear it and smile dumbly" _Michiru sighted and place her violin back on the case, then slowly she took the phone.

Haruka at the other side of the line greet her joyful. "Hi princess!"

"Where are you?" Michiru could hear a lot of noise in the back, it was obvious Haruka was in a public place, perhaps a restaurant.

"I'm in the bar with..."

"A bar? You ditch me for lunch to go drinking with your friends?"

"I... did we had plans? Oh sorry Michi I completly forgot... you see I ran into an old friend of mine and well I invite him to lunch and well we're going to go clubing but if you're upset I could go back home..."

"That'll be just fine, I'll see you in an hour"

"Oh Michi! You're not serious this is the part when you say: It's ok dear have fun!"

"I'll do that if you haven't stood me up!"

"Come on I'm sorry I'll take you for lunch tomorrow ok?"

"You've already made your choice I don't see why you even bother calling"

"Please Michi, I love you"

"Whatever, I'll see you tonight, or I shall say tomorrow?"

"I won't come home so late I promise"

"Ok, hey, who's this friend of yours? She's not pretty and hot is she?"

Haruka laughed softly, Michiru was obviously jealous. "Not a chance, it's a he and he's not pretty or hot"

"Ok then, but this won't be forgotten so easily"

"I know dear I count on you to remind me"

"Sure you do, I love you"

"I love you too"

So Michiru was home alone once more, Haruka had been out a lot lately, she even go out more than when they were not married, Setsuna told her it was a normal thing, Haruka loved her but she had just realized what 'marriage' mean and she was a little freaked out, Michiru was not as happy as she wished; she stay home most of the day with Setsuna working and dating Mayuro, Kiki with her new born menace and Kay out of town for business she was a little lonely...

She went to bed a little before midnight, she was tired, she had practiced a lot, so she fell asleep really fast, she noticed between her dreams Haruka climbing to bed and hugging her, she smiled and fell back into her deep sleep, after all she was not that mad with the blonde, she was who she had always been...

The next morning, Michiru woke up early as she always did, she was hungry and it was obvious by the state of sleep of her wife that Haruka was not working early today so she went downstairs to fix some breakfast, she didn't even bother to wear a robe, she just slip out of bed with her little blue silk and lace night gown and bared feet, it was a little cold but she didn't mind, she intended to have breakfast in bed with Haruka so she was going to hurry.

She put the coffee pot and boil some water for her tea, she took out the ingridients to make some srambled eggs with bacon, in a few minutes the smell of food flooded the kitchen, she was huming sweetly while she washed a few dishes left on the sink...

"That smells good" A voice she had never heard hit her like a ton of bricks, she turn around scared to look at the owner of such voice, in front of Michiru was this man dressed in a sweatshirt and pants, Michiru was terrified, she was there a few feet from her where she standed almost naked...

"Who the hell are you?" She screamed, she covered her breasts with one hand, then she thought the little night gown barely covered her thights and panicked...

"I...good morning"

"Stay away from me!" Michiru turn around for just a second to grab a knife from the sink, she was flipping

"Calm down girl!" The man talked to her soflty, he was not scared, Michiru was even more frightened.

"You, I'm calling the cops, don't you there take another step or I swear to God I'll kill you"

The man look at the little girl holding the knife with determination."I believe you! Let me explain..."

"Ah ah, don't move"

"But... hey that bacon is burning" Michiru looked at the pan on the stove smoking, but she cared more about herself than the damn bacon. The man approached the stove and put the fire off, then he turned to Michiru and walked a little closer to her.

"AH..." Michiru raised the knife at the stranger ready to attack.

"MICHIRU! What are you doing?" Haruka came into the kitchen, Michiru's screams and the smell of smoke brought her down in a second.

"Watch out Haruka"

"Put that down Michi"

The strange man looked relief to see Haruka there, Michiru look at them confussed.

"Tell her this is a misunderstood before she stabs me..."

"Do you known him Haruka?"

"Sure I do" Haruka came closer to Michiru and grabbed the knife out of Michiru's shaking hands. "He's the friend I told you about, he's staying with us for a few days"

Michiru felt so embarrased, a guest...and she almost stab him. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, nothing better to start a lovely day than being threated with a knife by a pretty girl in lingerie" Michiru then realized she was still half naked and blushed, Haruka laughed, why the hell she was laughing about?

"Hey, remind she's my wife pal"

"Sorry" The two of them seem to be having a lot of fun, Michiru was deciding between break into tears or began screaming. "I though you told her about me..."

"Yeah, well I haven't got the chance, Michiru this is Satori"

Michiru made her best to look cool and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you"

"The pleasure it's all mine" Michiru took her hand back and covered her breats once more. Haruka still smiling looked at the burned remains of her breakfast.

"Well dear since you burn up the breakfast why don't we go outside to eat?... and please get upstairs to get dressed Michiru" Michiriu looked at her wife like you looking to a completly crazy person, so it was her fault that she was in her kitchen half dressed burning the meal while defending herself form a stranger who turned out to be Haruka's guest? "Come on go, on" Haruka even pushed her a little and Michiru exit the kitchen listening to the two friends laughing... now she really was pissed.

(Ah that Haruka and her bright ideas...poor Michi don't you think? Wish to find out what's going to happen with them living together? And if you read my stories carefully you already know who this guy is...if not I'll tell you in the next chapter cause Michiru hasn't realize it either...review if you want more!)


	2. Chapter 2: He's your what?

Disclaimer: No they are not mine...there I said it!

So thanks for your reviews, I'm uplifted and let me just tell you it is not my intention to make Michiru suffer...well it is but I'm willing to make my Haruka suffer too...she has it coming don't you think?

Master E: I can't believe you cancelled our date...again! I still love you though...

And yes, Taz is probably coming back...to scramble things later on.

OK. Then here's the next chapter:

Glimpse to the past

by auraluna7

Chapter 2: He's your what?

Michiru came downstairs 40 minutes later, she had showered and dressed, she was obviously angry but she had this huge guide of conduct and she was absolutely not yelling in front of this Satori person... Haruka would have it later. She chose to wear a turtle neck black sweater and a blue and black checkers skirt, she looked all pretty and sweet.

"Ready to go Michiru?" She just nodded and grab her purse, Haruka offered her arm but she refuse to took it, Haruka looked puzzled but remain silent. They jump into one of Haruka's big cars and drove off to a little pub downtown.

After a rather quiet meal, Michiru decided to break the silence, after all she was now more calmed. "So Satori right?·" The guy nodded, he looked at her with a funny expression like knowing she was mad but hiding it. "Is that your name or your last name?"

"My last name, my name is Michael Satori, Satori is how my friends call me here in Japan"

"So you're not japanese then?"

"Yes I am japanese , but I travel a lot I'm a photographer"

"Oh"

"He's staying in Tokyo till after christmas"

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "_Is he planning to stay with us till after Christmas? Yeah right"_ "Ah, may I ask how did you two met? Your name sounds familiar to me but don't seem to remind from where..."

Haruka blushed a bit, Michael look at her with questioning eyes. "Well... it's kind of a funny story Michi"

"How funny Ruka? Why are you acting all weird?"

"Michael and I well... we dated".

Every single author of a good manners manual would have bring a stand up ovation to Michiru's reaction; she blinked twice and took a zip of her glass of wine, then she clean her lips with the napkin and smile, although inside she wanted to scream so hard... "_What the hell is wrong with you Haruka? Bringing your ex to live under MY roof!" "_How lovely"

"It was a long time ago"

"Long, long, long, long , long time agoprincess..."

"How long?"

"8 years"

"_Ok eight years it's a lot of time...but still...ha, he's not that good looking, although he has blue eyes...so Haruka likes blue eyes ah? Why is he so damn smiley? "_ "Ok, can we order the check? I have to go home and practice"

"Of course"

Haruka and Michiru get to the parking lot a minute before Michale how went to the store to buy something, Haruka opened the door for Michiru. "Michi are we..."

"Later"

"But..."

"Later"

Haruka hanged her head in defeat, Michael approched them, while Haruka pushed the door closed on Michiru's side, the two friends look at each other and Michael raised his arms in question, Haruka smiled at him and crossed a finger through her neck. Michael smiled sympathetic to her and ride the car.

-------------------------o---------------------------o----------------------

"Michi..."

"Don't talk to me Haruka Tenoh!" Michiru was whispering to her wife, God knows she wanted to scream but then again her damn manners...

"Are you mad at me?"

"And what else could I be ah? First you ditched me, then you come home with this stranger who assault me in the kitchen...

"He didn't"

"Shut up! Then it turns out he's your ex... y-o-u-r-e-x! You slept with him didn't you?"

"Eight years agoI didn't even met you!"

"You did! I knew it..." Haruka tried to hug Michiru but the little girl refussed she was really angry, Haruka tried her best not to smile but she felt amused to see her wife jealous.

"You honestly don't believe I still have feelings for him do you? Have you lost your mind? He's a man...I'm not into that remember?"

"That's not the point"

"Of course it is, you're jealous"

"I am certainly not! And what do you think you're doing?"

Haruka looked at her puzzled wasn't it obvious she was getting in bed cause she was tired... "What does it looks like? I'm sleepy"

"You're not sleeping in My bed"

Haruka twitched an eyebrow... her bed? "Then where the hell I'm suposse to sleep?"

"Sshh! Don't scream! There are fourteen other bedrooms, well thirteen since we have company... by the way how dare you leave it here all day ah?"

"This is my house!"

Michiru raised both of her eyebrows this time, Haruka knew she should have stayed silent. "So this is your house ah?"

"You know what I meant...why don't we better go to sleep. Yes princess?"

Michiru walked to where she was standing, looking furious. "Out"

"What?"

"I said out, get out!"

"You cannot..." Michiru looked at her wife with this look that make Haruka shiver, she was taller and stronger than Michiru but she was certainly not hoping to fight with her she looked like a dragon. "Come on...baby"

"We'll discuss it on the morning, now get out of here"

"Fine, but this is your fault, you're the one who refusses to talk..." Haruka turned around and left, she slipped into the next room, the last thing she needed was to let Michael see she wasn't even able to control her little tiny girly wife. "_Sure he has never seen Michiru screaming..."_

Michiru sat down in the bed, angry; she knew that each an every of their problems was small but the additon of all had made her loose her temper, besides this Michael dude was actually really polite, once they got back to the house and Haruka gracefully left for work he had stayed out of Michiru's range till lunch when he asked her if she needed something from downtown cause he was going out, he came back a few hours later with a flower bouquet. A really nice gesture in Michiru's opinion in fact by dinner time she was relaxed and calmed but why Haruka had such a big mouth?...

(_Flash back)_

After the dinner they came upstairs, Haruka watched the flowers on the room. "So are this the flowers he gave you?"

"Yes, cute aren't they? The weather is getting good for tulips"

"Why did you put them up here?"

"Cause my vase was empty..." Michiru remembered it was because she hadn't put any flowers upstairs in over two months cause Haruka hadn't given her any.

"Why don't you bought flowers for here?"

"Cause you used to bring me flowers every week remebered?"

"Yes"

"Why haven't you ah?"

Haruka smiled cockily and kiss Michiru's forehead. "Oh sorry Michi, it's just that I forgot, well flowers are for girlfriends and now you're my wife..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I'll bring you flowers tomorrow"

"You mean that since I marry you already you don't have to make any effort is that it?"

"I wouldn't say it that way... but well there's less pressure"

"Sure enough less pressure to ditch me for lunch no? Or to bring your friend to the house without warning me right?"

"You're twisting my words"

"No I'm not you're a caveman"

"Michi..."

(_end of the flashback)_

_"so this is what a married fight feels like..."_ Michiru get into the bed and put off the lights sadly, why did they have to fight all the time? Tomorrow with the new day things would be a lot clearer...she hoped...

Haruka closed her eyes slowly trying to get rid of the headache that was attacking her, she sighed and turn over in bed unable to find a comfortable position alone in bed, she missed Michiru, she missed hugging her in the night and feeling her soft skin touching her... she felt like a dumbass, all of this just for not buying her flowers... "_Marriage sucks..."_

(I cannot believe neither of you remebered he was Ruka's exboyfriend... and well yes the drama has started but I can promise you one thing... it'll get a lot more dramatic! Ha Review if you want more!)


	3. Chapter 3: Flowers of peace

Disclaimer: I owe Michiru and Haruka...ah got you! That's not true I don't!

Thanks for your many and fabulous reviews I'm deeply thankful to you all.

_Master E: I hope you'll finish your business soon cause I want to see you and kiss you._

Glimpse to the past

by auraluna7

Chapter 3: Flowers of peace.

Michiru rolled up in bed once more, she had had a very bad night's sleep. The day outside her window announced itself gloomy and cold so she decided to stay in bed a little longer; Haruka could make her own breakfast after all it was not like she deserved being served.

A few hours later a sweet smell force Michiru to open her eyes, the air of the room was filled with it, she looked at a precious little pink bouquet on her night stand. "_Haruka"_ But it was not the only one, when she sat down in the bed to read the card on the pink bouquet she realized there were flowers all over the room, no less than six bouquets: Lillys, roses, tulips, all colors and all kinds. Michiru blinked a couple of times thinking that perhaps she was dreaming, but no they were still there when she opened her eyes once more.

There was a soft knock in the door and a moment later the door was opened, Haruka came in the room holding a breakfast tray. "Morning"

"Morning Haruka" Haruka came closer to the bed and placed the tray to the side next to Michiru. "What's this Haruka?"

"Breakfast in bed for the house's queen"

"Er.. thanks" Michiru smiled briefly. Haruka sat down next to her wife facing her and then she took one of Michiru's silky hands between her own. "I'm sorry Michiru"

"I know...the flowers were a nice hint"

Haruka smiled, she knew Michiru well enough to notice that in her tone was no longer anger. "You'll think it's easy to find out flowers in a big city like Tokyo right? Well at 5:30 a.m it's a hard task! I hope you'll like the ones I was able to find."

Michiru giggled, of course she liked them. "They are beautiful"

"I won't forget again, I promise. I'm deeply sorry my love"

"It's ok"

"Ah also, I'm telling Satori today to leave Michiru, I didn't thought it would be an inconvinient for you. Believe me I didn't meant to upset you"

"Don't"

"What?"

"It's ok, this house is big enough for all of us, I overreacted, next time just let me now ok?"

"Deal"

Michiru smiled. "Sorry for kicking you out of the room Ruka"

"Ah... I guess I deserve it. This is OUR house, I can be stupid sometimes..."

"Tell me about it..."

"Hey! Michi, this is the part when you say 'No my love of course you're not, don't say such things you're smart and I adore you!' remember?"

Michiru laughed at Haruka's impersonation of herself, she even moved the hands the same way she did. "Oh yeah I keep forgetting my lines...excuse me"

Haruka looked at Michiru smiling. "It's ok I forgive you" She whispered in a very 'Michiruish' way,and even passed a hand over her imaginary long hair.

"Stop making fun of me!" Michiru said smiling. "So tell me what's for breakfast?"

"Oh don't get too excited remember. 'It's the intention what counts the most'."

"You cooked?" Michiru tried to sound cool but the images of her destroyed kitchen filled her mind.

"No. Calm down" Haruka bring the tray closer and lift the dish cover to reveal its content"

" Oh Ruka! My favourite! Tea and donuts... how did you knew?"

--------------------o----------------------------o---------------------

Haruka left the house for work a few hours later after a 'make up' breakfast shower and well you know... Michiru then spent the rest of the day home alone practicing, she had the house to herself since Satori left for work too, Haruka told Michiru that Michael was in Tokyo shooting the photos for a catalog.

The afternoon was cold and windy, so Michiru decided to have some afternoon tea, she was enjoying her second cup when Satori came home; he past in front of the kitchen where she was sitting and came in a moment to greet her.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Tenoh"

"Good afternoon, and please don't call me that, Michiru is fine"

"OK then"

"Would you like to have some coffee?"

"I don't wish to disturb you Michiru"

"It's ok, I could use the company"

Satori bowed and took a seat in front of Michiru, Michiru stand up to go get him some coffee. ·"How do you prefer it?"

"I'll have the same as you"

"I'm having tea"

"Tea would be perfect, I'm not so much a coffee fan"

Michiru smiled. "Ok then" She poured the hot steamy brew in one of her lovely china cups and handed it to her guest. Satori inhaled the soft steam enjoying the spicy scent of the tea.

"I'll say it's 'Prince of Wales' am I right?"

"Oh an expertise!"

"Not so much, my mom is a tea fan herself so she has tough me a few things"

Michiru zipped her tea and look at Satori; she hadn't really take the time to give him a close look; he was tall and blond, his blue eyes made a perfect match with his face, he was actually good looking, perhaps a little too skinny for Michiru's taste he didn't seem the 'sports type' of guy. "Michael...you don't mind me calling you Michael do you?" The man in front of her shook her head so she continue. "I wanted to tell you again how deeply sorry I am about the kitchen incident"

"OH Michiru it's forgotten already, you were scared, never mind"

"Thanks, so tell me did you find the guest room suitable for you?"

"It's more than I could wish for, you're very kind by letting me stay in your home, I like hotels, I live in them most of the year but nothing can top the warm of a home that's for sure"

"If you need anything please let me know"

"Would do"

"So tell me Michael, I'm dying to know about Haruka and you dating, it's just something I cannot bring to imagine"

"Oh Michiru, it's not such big deal. We were in junior high, that was ages ago"

"Yeah I know but I wish to know how was she when she was..." Michiru couldn't find the right word to describe what she was refering to, but apparently Satori cought the idea.

"Girly?" MIchiru nodded. "Ha! She never was! You're not picturing it right, she has always been the way she is now... well maybe not that much, but I can tell you one thing, she was not girly. In the three years that we dated I only saw her in a dress once and she was dying with embarrasment"

"Oh tell me all about that! Why was she in a dress?"

"She was a debutant! Her mother made her do it, she looked nice actually ... hard to imagine no?"

Michiru was delighted, picturing Haruka in a dress full of laces ...oh a pink dress full of laces, it was hilarious. "Oh I wish you had some pictures!"

"Sorry, as far as I know she burned every copy she could reach"

·"A real shame... and why did you two broke up?"

"Besisdes the obvious? Well I was actually the one who broke up the relationship. You see I was not a very good sport and she used to defeat me in every game or race we had, my poor ego couldn't take it. It was not a very smart decision but that's the way things happened. We remained as friends, specially after her mother died, then I moved to the United States to study and we lost contact till recently."

"You loved her?"

"Yes" Michale cought a spark of distrust in his host eyes, the deep blue of her eyes made him think of a stormy sea. "Oh but don't worry, it's over, totally over... you know how teenege hearts heal faster, I'm actually thrilled she's so happy, she obviously loves you so much, she speaks high of you"

Michiru smiled a little more relaxed, Satori's words sounded pretty sincere and she was sure Haruka was not trading her in for him. "Oh Michael you have to tell me more of this Haruka's stories, but it'll have to be some other time"

"Why?"

"Cause Haruka is home now..." Michiru had heard the garage door a minute before and as she finished stating this Haruka entered the kitchen smiling.

"Hi"

"Hi Tenoh"

"HI Love"

"Oh what were you two old ladies chatting about, you shut up the minute I got in"

"Old love stories"

"Nothing like that I hope Michiru, everything he says it's probably a lie"

"Is that so dear? So you were never a debutant in a pink lacy dress?"

Haruka blushe hard at the hearing of this words. "Satori! You and your big mouth! And my dress was not pink! It was white and I torch it"

"Yeah well in my mind it's pink Ruka so..."

"You'll pay me this one Satori"

"Ha, sorry Haruka"

(So you think this Satori guy is as cute as it shows? Well you know me...everything is possible, thanks for the reviews and so sorry for the delay but I'm back at school and I can't bring myself to update faster. Review if you want more!)


	4. Chapter 4: Strike one

Disclaimer: I dont own any SM character just this lovely story.

I'm so so sorry for the delay so many things have happpened to me lately, but well better late than never right?

I'll try to update more often I promise!

Glimpse to the past

By auraluna7

Chapter 4: Strike one

A few days later things have finally settle down at the Tenoh manor, in a very quick way Michiru had adpated to Michael living there with them, they don't seem each other that much but every time he was at the house he had found a way to be helpful.

"Haruka what do you wish for dinner tonight?"

"Ah...how about something italian?"

"Like what?"

"Ah don't know I coud have some pasta or some veal, perhaps some cannolli too..."

"I cannot cook all that just for tonight"

"Ok we'll go out for dinner then"

"Fine, is Michael coming with us?"

" You'll have to ask him yourself I'm not his nanny"

"You don't have to be rude, I'll ask him. I'll see you tonight honey"

"I love you princess"

"I love you too bye" Michiru closed the front door after Haruka's Aston Martin drove away, she wished to take a long swim and then maybe go out to the spa to get a mani and a pedi. But first she must seek for Michael.

_Knock, knock._

Satori slept on the first floor away from their room to keep their privacy. "Come in"

"Morning Michael, are you busy?"

"Not at all, what can I do for you Michiru?"

"I was wondering if you got plans for the evening Haruka and I are dining out, would you care to join us?"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't Michiru, I have to attend this charity function is sponsored by my clients."

"Ok then.Well I'm going out so I guess I'll see you tonight before you left."

--------------o--------------o------

"_This is an excellent oportunity" _Michiru decide that this was a perfect oportunity to have a romantic dinner with Haruka, she made an apointment in the most fancy Spa in town to get ready for the night, she meet there with Setsuna.

"Hi Michi"

"Long time no see dear, love is eating you out"

"Look who's talking! You're the newlywed, how's your romantic life going on my dear?"

Michiru sighed. "Oh Suna there's so much I need to tell you..."

Manicure, pedicure, hair, facial... they got the total treatment, meanwhile Michiru told Setsuna all the Satori story and about her married life beig less exciting than she hoped.

"You threaten him with a knife?"

"A big one"

"Ha, poor soul. So he's annoying and you want him out of your house as soon as possible?"

"Ah... well not exactly I cannot find a single complaint to kick kim out he's the perfect guest but I wish I could have some more alone time with my Haruka, besides I won't denye you thinking of having her ex under my roof gives me chills"

"Yeah...I got them too just to picture them...oh never mind"

"You're not a great help ah, since you have no ideas of how should I get rid of Michael lets better change the subject how's your little Mayuro doing?"

"Ah she's perfect I'm thinking on asking her to marry me"

"Is that serious? Wow, but wait shouldn't she be the one asking you?"

Setsuna smiled in that mysterious way that said so much and so little at the same time. "I'm the one on top so..."

Michiru blushed and cover her ears. "Spare me the details!"

Setsuna sweatdropped. "But you ask me!"

-------------o--------------------o----------------

After her luxurious spa treatment and the three hours that took Michiru to get rid of the mental images of Setsuna and Mayuro she arrived home happy, she had bought a new pair of shoes to match an adorable emerald colored satin dress to wore that night.

It was early in the afternoon when she heard the phone ring. "Tenoh's residence good afternoon"

"Hi princess"

"Haruka! I was just thinking of you"

"It must be destiny then I was also thinking of you"

"Ah...I love you"

"Me too...ah ..."

"What?"

"Have you got any packages today?"

"No..." A second later the doorbell rang. "Oh What is it?"

"Go check I'll hold" Michiru opened the door to a young boy carrying a gigant flower bouquet. She smile happily and grab the card while walking back to the phone, she opened the small white envelope while picking up the phone. There was a single sentence on the note:

_I'm Sorry. H_

"No! What did you do this time?" Michiru's smile vanished.

"Nothing...well actually I have to cancel our dinner tonight"

"NO"

"I'm sorry babe one of my engines broke and I have to get it fixed before tomorrows race I'll make it up to you, why don't you go out with Satori to dine?"

"Cause I want to be with you, besides he has a thing, we were going to have a romantic dinner just the two of us Haruka"

"I'm so sorry babe, I'll make it up to you, we'll go out for the weekend, I promise"

Michiru sighed her night wasofficially ruined"Sure... I got to go, we'll talk tomorrow I guess"

"As soon as I'm done I'll run home to you"

"Bye"

"I love you"

"Yeah...me too" Michiru hung the phone disapointed. Michael was entering the house.

"Hi, Mrs. Tenoh you look great today, where are you going for dinner?"

"Upstairs"

"Ah?"

"Your 'friend' just call to cancel. Well there's a good movie on cabletonight"

"Sorry to hear it...ah would you like to come with me to the fuction? I have two tickets, you already have your hair done"

Michiru think it through...shall she go? "What kind of charity?"

"Music for the children asociation"

"No way! I've donated money for them since forever! I'll love to give a concert for them"

"I'm in the pesidencial table"

"Ok then I'll drive, let me go get changed. " Michiru went upstairs to get dressed, she smiled to the mirror. Perhaps this wasn't a complete loss, Haruka was busy and besides she hate dcharity functions, she donated money but they never asist, tonight she'll do some contacts, what could possibly go wrong?

(Ha, naive... wish for more? review! Thanks)


	5. Chapter 5: I'm not jealous, why should I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Sailor Moon I swear!

Oh sorry for the delay on this story I just run out of good ideas.

Glimpse to the past

By auraluna7

Chapter 5: I'm not jealous why should I?

"And then, oh you won't believe it, the chairman asked me to play in their next benefit, can you believe it? Isn't it great?"

Haruka looked at her wife amused it had been a long time since the aqua goddess was so happy. "So you had a good time then?"

"Oh the best! Michael was so polite he introduce me to everyone, well the important ones, and he's so funny! Oh but he didn't told me any more stories of your youth he says he's careful of his health, did you threaten him or something?"

Haruka smirked. "No, of course not" "_But he knows me well enough" _ "So I see you and Satori are having a good time together, that's good now you have a victim for all your benefit events"

Michiru smiled. "Oh but I rather be with you Ruka, you know that right?" She sat in the bed next to her, the blonde kiss her on the lips.

"Course I do, so you're no longer mad at me for cancelling dinner are you?"

"Course I am! Tomorrow you're taking me to lunch!"

"Anything for you princess…."

-------------o----------------o----------------

"So let me get this straight…." Thomas wiped grease out of his hands while looking at Haruka with concern. "You cancel your date with Michiru last night and in response she pretty herself up and went out with a single guy who happens to sleep on your roof, which means he has access to your room and to your wife and….you're not jealous?"

Haruka looked at her best friend confused what did he mean by that? "Michael and Michiru? Ha, ha , no way first Michiru is my beloved and faithful wife and second and must important Michael is my ex, you see they both like me not like each other… that's ridiculous!"

"Right…. Cause they are both so I love with you….Haruka you're nuts, you should be jealous and alert, if my wife decided to go partying out with a man I wouldn't care if that man was my father! I'll be jealous!"

"Jealous? I'm not jealous why should I? Anyway aren't you always saying I'm a control freak with Michiru? That I should relax and be sure cause she loves me?"

"And she does, but one thing is not being a control freak and another is being so relaxed."

"Nah, besides is good for us, lately we have been fighting a lot perhaps with Michiru going out with her FRIENDS she'll light up and stop being so hysterical"

Thomas shook his head and leaned again on his car hood. "If you say so…."

---------------o----------------o--------------

"So you and Michael went out last night?"

"We didn't go out Suna! We attended a party, that's different"

"So I guess this morning Haruka kick him out of the house after beating the hell out of him"

"No…. no she was actually cool about it, at last she seems to be trusting me…."

"So now you won't want to get rid of Michael I presume?"

"I still believe Haruka and I need more alone time but well Michael is not that bad…."

"You like him?"

"NO!" Michiru looked at Setsuna alarmed, of course she didn't like him, he was just a friend a nice one, a gentle one but still just a friend.

"MH…ok but I think you should be careful after all he's a single man Michiru and you're one hot piece of…"

"Setsuna!"

-----------------o-----------------o-------------------

Michiru was happy t have a nice lunch with Haruka, she decided she'll wear something sexy for their date, she looked around on hr closet to find just the right thing when she spotted a pretty tailor black suit she had bought a few weeks ago, smiling she decided to wear it.

She steeped out of her van in the tracks, she was suppose to meet Haruka here cause the blonde had a lot of work to do or a race that was to be held in less than a week, she looked amazing, her long legs covered with a tight pant and under the jacket a sexy lace t shirt showing, she completed her sexy outfit with some black shades. "_Uh I look like a big time executive" _ She smiled to herself, she bet Haruka would love her outfit.

As she walked through the garages, she caught many stares, that wasn't unusual. Finally she spotted Haruka talking to some of her mechanics , she walked toward them.

"Hi Ruka" Haruka turned around smiling at the hear of her muse voice, but her smile suddenly faded.

"Michiru…hi" Michiru frowned, why did Haruka looked upset? "Guys….would you excuse us?" The two mechanics nodded and left after taking a small look to the pretty Michiru.

Michiru smiling leaned cover Haruka to kiss her lips, but she sensed something was not entirely right. "What is it Ruka? Are you having work troubles?"

"No"

"Then what? Why d you look upset?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Ah?" Michiru looked down to her outfit thinking that perhaps she left the fly opene or something horrible. "What's wrong with it?"

"That's a …. Is that suit mine?"

"NO! I bought it for me, I look hot don't I?"

"I don't like you I pants…."

"What?"

"You look…I just don't like it, why don't you go home and get changed? It's still early"

Michiru thanked she was wearing shades, so anyone could see the intense fire on her eyes. "I'm not getting changed! This suit is new and It's gorgeous"

"Ok I'll wear it. You can use one of your dresses, how about that pink one I love?" Michiru tapped her foot on the floor deciding what to do, she finally decided to leave. "Hey! Where are you going? Should I wait here for you to come back? I can see you at the restaurant"

Michiru turned around looking furious. "You can take a seat and wait till the hell freezes out!

--------------o---------------------o---------------

Michiru arrived home still pissed, she slammed the front door looking raging, the noise make Satori came out of his room. "Hi Michiru, did you had a nice lunch?"

"Yes" She was not running to tell this man about her marital troubles.

"By the way, nice suit is it a Zegna?"

"Yes!" Michiru found her eyes were filled of tears so she just turn around and run upstairs, Michael just stayed there looking confused.

"Ok, so was it something I said?

(Haruka is such a dork…no? Review if you wish more!)


End file.
